List Quest What to do and Reward
Sewer Town House Circle Red 1 Floor Rauf Kill Susie's captor exp 100 gold 30 Kill Susie's captor ' ' 1 underground Nolutaps Kill beast Exp 1 Kill chicken 2 underground Available quest Rauf ' ' 2 underground Noggot collect 4 flint chunk exp 130 Gold 100 Kill animated flint red golem ' ' '-Ttam Kill Crazy bastard exp 30' Kill Ttam and wait he Spawn and talk again. Minion Future Ttam ' ' Squeemil collect 3 Cillit juice exp 300 gold 250 Kill Shroom Gardener Or Sporenaught Item Mr shroom stock x10 Or Shroomit Bang Stock x10 ' ' Sewer Town Rocklin GrungShell exp 8 gold 8 kill 5 turtles Item Stoppered vial Or Odd Tuber ' ' Sewer Town Mik Auspicious Crab Meat x1 exp 30 Kill Sewer Crustacean Minion Grampa Wilg ' ' Sewer Town 1Mordin Fetid Roamer x7 exp 12 gold 15 Kill in sewer ' ' 2Mordin exp 35 gold 40 Kill Ragged Delinquent x6 Marauder x4 Corrupt Guardman x4 ' ' 3Mordin exp 80 gold 100 +2 palace -2Maw Canal Warden Kill boss Canal Warden Item Guard Silver ' ' Outside Close Door Mechanics Quarter Gate Ragger Warehouse Casks exp10 Go and explore in Sewet town From the golden statue go the Right in the circle Middle when enter go to the wall Right close of the box and rocks Item Mechanics Quarter Key Or Faulty Keys ' ' Palace Around Brent Exp 50 gold 100 +1 palace -6 dusk Brad Thief kill thief Serril In the circle red house ' ' Brent exp 80 gold 200 -1 DISSENTIA +1 Palace collect 6 war machine parts Destroy Mechanical Bladetrack in factory ' ' Norris Red altar exp 55 gold 150 -1 DISSENTIA +1 PALACE Destroy Malicious Pedestal in Factory ' ' Raddar Lost Speech note collect x1 exp 30 gold 1 palace -1 dusk kill Marauders or Corrupt Guardman for get in sewer ' ' Palace Inside exp 275 +2 palace -4 dusk Damien 'Worthing ' Pirate Captain ' ' Kill boss Pirate Item Saint's Sigil Item Sacred Judgement ' ' Damien Worthing exp 100 -2 Dissentia -2 Dusk -2 Maw Hero's Statue Go where is Silver saint Cleric the golem with sword and shield in the wall ' ' Sewer Inside Annabelle Exp 30 gold 10 Glass Bead x5 Kill Ragged Delinquent troll in sewer Item Bead of Brilliance Or Emerald Bead Or Bead of Succor Territory MAW Right circle War Prince Sult Exp 220 gold 310 -1 dusk +1 in MAW Sensory Deformer x20 kill the 20 summon when Contorted FleshStrike is dead ' Out side' '''Starving Rabblefolk Exp 5 -1Dusk +1MAW Explore Sewertown Shop -60 gold for end quest Go the Armory in Town and wait 5 sec Item Tasty Skull ' In The house 1 circle the Left' '''Buccap Exp 30 -1 Dusk +1MAW Smiley Tongue x1 Kill Canal Creeper in sewer ' The Ship circle the Left Exp 100 -2 dusk +1 MAW' '''Chaklak Keg of Rum x30 Go kill pirate or in the ship middle circle Item Thumper Celestial Habit ' Dack Exp 160 Gold 230 -3 Dissentia +2MAW' '''The Rubyflower Kill in factory the ruby flower ' 2Dack Exp 300 Gold 300 -2 Dissentia +1 MAW' '''Kill Contorted Fleshstrike x20 kill Lurid Beastie x12 Kill Vitiator x8 Polysemous Flitter x5 Minion Barbarian Bodyguard FACTORY TOWN 1The Foreman Exp 40 gold 60 +1Dissentia -1 MAW Taskmaster Bren's Massive x1 Kill Fractured Worker for get is. 2The Foreman Exp 110 Gold 180 +2 dissentia -3 MAW Taskmaster Bren Kill boss Berzerk Taskmaster Bren ' 3The Foreman Exp 50 +1 dissentia -1 Maw' '''Explore Stolen Key explore the Tent where is the Ragger Item Ultimate Bobble Key ' Dooval Exp 65 +1 dissentia-1 palace' '''Fractured Worker Kill Fractured Worker x25 Minions only x1 Siegeknee or Spputerbot Quest Alchemist Avalaible ' In the castle' '''Alchemist Archchancellor Exp 500 Gold 400 +3 dissentia -4 MAW The Chief Engineer Item Prismatic Bottle ' 1Sapus Exp35 +1 dissentia -1 MAW' '''Explore Primary Coolant Terminal In the Right where is Sapus in the Circle Red Wall Auxiliary Coolant Terminal In the Left circle where is Sapus of Front to the circle Lower Level Coolant Terminal Where is the 2 mechanical and ''' '''1 Bladetrack go the wall red circle Coolant Systems Overview Terminal Up Where is the ''' '''Fractured Worker In the Wall red circle ' 2Sapus Exp 20 +1 dissentia -1 MAW' '''Location of Ardismal Meter need -300 gold 1 down and go where start the hole in the right up to little ''' '''in the box opening in the floor ' 3Sapus Exp 125 +1 Dissentia -1 MAW'''' '''Explore Waterway Security Terminal can go with any type water or destroy the door what ' Factory Guardian is Protecting later enter the circle ' and go the wall red circle in the wall. Construct's Row Security Terminal go Right and across the ruby transport later ' when see 4 Factory Guardin go all right when find 2 fractured Enginist ' in the wall Red circle. Inner Base Security Terminal when enter in factory go all up across ' '''the ruby transporter where are at last 9 fractured worker continue and ' '''find 'circle later down and go the left and go the red circle in the wall.' Voltage Main Security Terminal where is the boss Rubyflower go to the wall in front Item Master Bobble Switch